


Sword fights and date nights

by Siriuslymoon



Series: Thorbruce [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Doctor patients au, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Thulk, ThunderScience - Freeform, blood mention, bruce banner is an doctor, gammahammer - Freeform, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslymoon/pseuds/Siriuslymoon
Summary: Bruce told him when he was going to give him the injection, and gave him the option to look away to which Thor scoffed.“I’ve got a sword in my leg, another metal object sticking in me shouldn’t hurt- maybe next we’ll try a microwave”- - -It’s all fun and games until Thor has a sword in his leg and an embarrassing crush on his cute doctor- - -





	Sword fights and date nights

**Author's Note:**

> There is mentions of blood and injuries and hospitals so if you aren’t good with that then I’d probably skip this fic
> 
> -
> 
> Probably some mistakes but I’ll correct later

It all started when Thor’s parents decided to relocate, and In doing so, sent boxes full of childhood memories and family junk to Thor and Loki. 

Leaving then to decide what to keep and what to donate or simply throw away.

Which is how the two brothers ended up on the floor of their apartment, which they shared with a friend named Brunhilde, buried in boxes and unpacked crap, piles so tall they resorted to sitting amongst it.

“I found a baby sock” Thor announced, turning it over in his hand “it’s got blood on it- I think it’s yours” he decided and flung it in the air, hoping it landed near his brother.

The annoyed groan of the sock hitting Loki’s head, told Thor his aim was getting better with the repeated practise, and he grinned as he tore open another box.

“Awww a picture of naked Thor and Loki” Brunhilde squealed, her voice closely followed by the familiar sound of a camera in use, and Thor froze. He could already picture the screensavers and conversation openers that picture would lead to.

“Looking good in the bathtub guys” she added to Thor’s growing anxiety, like a child adding block after block to their teetering tower, and just waiting for it to collapse.

“Delete that!” Thor and Loki yelled in sync, both too lazy to actually get up and hunt through the boxes for their friend, but worried enough that they would resort to threats.

“Do your parents actually have anything left?” Brunhilde asked after tucking the photo away where the boys couldn’t destroy it, and continuing to dig through her box.

Thor doubted it, they probably just kept the important things and were planning on buying the rest new, or had stored it with the other masses of junk in their holiday homes.

But as Thor fingered through an old book of his, seeing his scrawny child writing over the pages; ranting about Loki stealing his blankets and playing pranks on him- he couldn’t find it in him to care.

Loki broke open another box labelled heirlooms, throwing the balled up tape in the general direction of Thor and then taking out the contents.

A few moments of silence followed, breaking their swift pattern of tearing a box open and loudly calling out its contents before throwing it somewhere.

Thor didn’t like it when loki broke a pattern, throwing aside the routined actions and choosing his own chaotic ones, and he definitely hated when Loki was silent.

As in silence the most wicked thoughts are born, and loki was silent a lot.

But just when thor opened his mouth to call out for his brother, Loki let out an excited shriek and stood up, revealing his upper body to his friends through the secondary flooring of cardboard.

“I GOT KNIVES!” He yelled, hugging the sheafed weapons to his chest and leaping like a child Over to where Thor was sat.

“Let’s battle” he handed over the weapon to Thor eagerly and turned to give one to Brunhilde.

“Loki you’re twenty years old” Thor pointed out, yet still clutched to his own sword with poorly hidden excitement, fingers brushing over its length.

 

“And you’re a kill joy- cmon cmon!” the sound of a blade leaving it’s sheaf cut through the air, the sliding of metal against its casing as it was opened up to the elements and swung though the air.

Thor studied the sword in his hands, sheaf made from a rusting metal and faded velvet, blade pure silver.

He slipped his hands through the handle, curling his fingers round its base and gently sliding it from its case, smiling slightly at the metallic clashing.

“How did your parents get away with posting weapons? Is there like a special stamp or something...” Brunhilde asked the question loki and Thor were ignoring, and was ignored in response, the answer probably too worrying for anyone to think about for too long.

Loki decided to purpose his idea of battle again.

“We all train together anyway! We know each others patterns, it will be safe and fun; Thor cmon this is a great idea.. you know it is”

Thor decided not to point out to his brother that they box together, not juel, as Loki would just bring up that terrible fencing class they once took and Thor really didn’t want to relive that memory.

‘Great idea’ loki had said, voice curling his brain and scratching against his skull, sharper than the blade against his palm.

And as Thor looked down at the gleaming metal in his hands, he thought, what could go wrong?

 

As it turns out, a lot could go wrong.

“I hate you.. so much” Thor spat through gritted teeth, curling his fists into Loki’s shirt and shooting him a glare to kill.

Eyes hot and intense, Loki’s own panicked gaze shone in their reflection, staring back at loki through Thor’s eyes and making it so two people were watching him.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t duck” Loki joked, words falling flat when Thor’s glaring only increased, his shirt pulled tighter around his brothers fist.

“You stuck a fucking sword in my leg!” He hissed, jumping when the pain shot through his thigh and died out at his hip.

“You put your leg on my sword!” Loki huffed, folding his arms over his chest and pouting. His own skin torn and bleeding, but not as severe as thor- to which they had all gagged and ran from.

“And you’re both bleeding in my car so just shut up and let me drive” Brunhilde bit down her grin when the two men pouted harder and sank down in their seats, riding silent the rest of the way, bar the occasional hiss or groan.

“You doing okay buddy?” She asked Thor as she was helping him out of the car, careful not to jog the sword that they had decided to leave in. Loki screaming about something he saw in csi, and Thor reluctantly agreeing that it sounded wise.

He was worryingly pale under a head of sweat dampened hair, and his eyes were shut more often than they were open.

“I’m just pears, thank you” he smiled dazily, and pulled them along, heading towards the hospital with sickly fever.

Loki turned to them then, eyebrow still letting out a sluggish flow of clumped blood, “do you... do you mean peachy?”

“Ahhh yes, thank you brother- I am just apple” he saluted, before continuing his stride.

Loki and Brunhilde shared a glance and both took to steering Thor into the hospital, swaying when he titled, and stopping when he stumbled.

They approached the main desk, ignoring the horrified glances they were getting, and spoke to the rather terrifying looking women sat behind it. 

She took a long look over them, gaze lazing along the length of the sword in Thor’s leg, pausing where blade made flesh, before return their stare and asking “what’s the problem here?”

Loki furrowed his brows and scoffed, “oh you know just a tickley throat reall- there’s a knife in his leg!”

She blinked, unbothered, thigh he eyes did latch back into the steady leaking of blood.

“Oh my god there’s a knife in his leg” a voice echoed Loki’s earlier outburst, and he frowned, wondering if he spoke twice in his exhausted state.

But they turned to see a nurse behind them, face pale against The customary blue uniform, but eyes somewhat intrigued.

“Hi, I’m Tony” he rushed out the introduction before turning back to the redhead receptionist.

“Natasha just give them the forms- I’ll take them straight through to Bruce” he shot Thor a reassuring smile, and the blonde gave him a somewhat wonky thumbs up and an incredibly lopsided grin.

As they walked tony leant in to Brunhilde and muttered, “have you uh- given him any thing”

They were each under one of Thor’s arms, hoisting him up enough so that he nearly glided along the polished hospital floor, leg refusing to bend and walking proving difficult without it.

They looked to Thor who was currently watching in amazement as Loki filled out his forms, and giggling every time they saw an exposed butt go past- hospital gowns really leaving little to the imagination.

“No that’s... well that’s 60% him and 40% pain” she explained, smiling at the loopy blonde in a way she had no control over.

“I should imagine a sword in the leg is a good 40% painful” he nodded thoughtfully before adding, more so to himself than anyone else “how do you even get a sword in your leg... was it fruit ninja”

But before any of them could explain, Tony shook his head and threw his arms up to stop them.

“Wait don’t tell me! I wanna hear it when you tell Bruce... god his face, this is gonna be great”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the odd nurse but continued to walk with them until they had reached the wing they needed and were steering Thor into a room.

“Right we’ll just sit you down here, Dr Banner will be here any second- until then I’ll take these forms” 

Loki held them out, and watched as Tony looked through them “definitely no allergies to any pain killers?”

They all shook their heads.

At that moment the door opened and closed again, the doctor walking in and taking the medical sheets tony handed to him, brows furrowing as he read.

He was taller than Tony but smaller than Thor, his skin tan beneath his doctors coat and his hair dark against the blue walled room.

Brunhilde looked over to see Thor staring intensely at the doctor, eyes wide and and heart clearly already interested. 

He did have a thing for nerds.

She watched the doctor push slipping glasses back up his nose and sat herself down, buckling in for the ride.

“Hi I’m Doctor Banner, I’ll be helping you out here today” he didn’t look up from the paper, line clearly routine, pen darting over the papers surface like muscle memory.

His forehead scrunched up in concentration, his teeth gently holding his bottom lip between them as he thought.

His voice was soft and attentive, and Thor immediately knew this man was a great doctor, and naturally incredibly caring.

The voice was even and soft, not being too intimidating but staying away from patronising, the tone practiced but the compassion couldn’t taught, and naturally hung from every word.

Its wonderful what someone’s tone can tell you, how they show themselves through their voice, how rehearsed their lines are and exactly just what they wish to be conveying with their words- thought usually fail to.

He moved to the computer desk in the corner of the room, by Thor’s bed, and deposited the files; filling his hand with the chair which he wheeled to be in front of Thor’s injured leg and taking a seat.

Head of dark curls obscuring an attractive face as he angled southwards, and making Thor frown; neck vending as he tried to get a better look of him.

“My, my... that’s an impressive wound” he breathed out, low tone making the hairs in Thor’s neck stand on end, an wriggle in his seat.

“Uh-...Thank you” Thor replied dumbly, wincing when he heard the man chuckle.

But smiling inside as the gentle laughter filled his ears-knowing he caused it.

Tony however, saw him scrunch his face in frustration and mistook it for pain, rushing to ask him “hey thor you doing again?”

Bruce decided to look up at this point, in what was intended to be a fleeting glance to check on his patients general well being, but turned into a lingering stare when he caught sight of the man in front of him.

He looked like something out of a painting of angels and gods, fallen from the canvas and stranded in human life. Far too beautiful for his own good, features too innocent for the crap of the world around him. 

Body crafted for another world, but soul comfortable in this one.

He watched the man nod, long blonde hair falling in front his face as he moved, angled jaw clenching every few moments as a wave of pain took him under and he felt like drowning- the muscle in his cheek twitching every time he struggled.

Bruce hated to see his delicate features twist in pain, mouth falling open every few minutes to let out a choked breath or steal another mouthful of air. Hoping to swallow down the rising ache and sting that was filling his body.

Bruce hated seeing anyone in pain, his body always giving in to it’s natural urge to help, every cell screaming to do something- even when it was impossible for him to.

And he learnt how to help, so that in moments like these he wouldn’t have to lie when he promised recovery.

“It’s okay, Thor- you’re gonna be alright,” he placed a hand on the mans shoulder and watched as his eyelids fluttered shut and his breathing evened.

“I’m going to give you something to ease the pain, then I’ll take this out, and make sure everything’s okay to be stitched up... does that sound alright ?” Even being stood to be taller than Thor, bruce never spoke down to him, and never pushed him towards an answer.

They were vocally on the same level, voices stretched across a level podium.

There was no obnoxious authority, or dismissive arrogance.  
He had a way of talking that was working stronger than any drug they could give him, it swam through every vein and dulled the constant thrum of pain and panic coursing through him.

“This is good by the way” Bruce spoke as he took out a small glass pot, piercing its metal lid with a needle and draining it contents.

“Keeping the sword in- it plugs up the hole, not many people do that....was that your idea?” He asked Thor as he pushed down on the injector, shooting some of the pain killer into the air and ensuring there were no air bubbles in the syringe.

“Actually it was-“

“It was actually ” Loki spoke up suddenly, shifting in his seat beside Brunhilde, smirking when Thor’s cheeks flamed, and his body hunched in on itself.

Bruce looked at Thor through a series of curved eyelashes, crouched in front of him to have comfortable access to his arm and give him the injection, “well it was very smart Thor... well done”

Thor ignored the choked off laughter coming from his friend and brother, and instead focused on the way Bruce said his name, as though it belonged on his tongue and was natural for him to utter.

He thought of how it felt to have Bruce stare at him, so focused and attentive, and wondered if it would still make his stomach swirl under different circumstances.

He frowned when he felt Bruce’s fingers covered by gloves, skin to skin contact interrupted by hospital policy.

Bruce told him when he was going to give him the injection, and gave him the option to look away to which Thor scoffed.

“I’ve got a sword in my leg, another metal object sticking in me shouldn’t hurt- maybe next we’ll try a microwave” Thor grumbled but still managed to smile sweetly when his doctor laughed and gave him the pain relief, both having the same effect.

Despite the massive weapon embedded in his thigh, Thor still felt the small pinch of his skin, and the slow push of something entering your body, the dull ache of your muscle fading as the solution kicked in.

Bruce had begun to set up to treat Thor further, when he realised Loki and Brunhilde were still sat talking in the corner, and more importantly- they were still a little banged up themselves.

Loki’s eyebrow would definitely need stitches and, while unscathed, Brunhilde was sporting a nasty limp that definitely needed seeing to.

“Tony would you mind taking these two to Stephen for me, tell him I owe him” he grinned in a way which reflected more friendship than it did professionalism and Tony nodded, mimicking the smile before leading them out of the room and down the hallway.

“Will you be okay without them?” Bruce asked gently, suddenly worrying that he had just gotten rid of Thor’s company.

Thor nodded, eyes clinging to the metal utensils in Bruce’s hands.

“You’re not going to stab me are you?” He didn’t sound too worried, but his voice still had an edge that tainted Bruce’s laughter.

“No thor, I am however going to cut your jeans... that okay?” Thor liked that Bruce asked, even though it was obvious they were ruined; sodden with blood and mud anyway.

Still, Thor looked down at his favourite jeans and frowned.

“Do I have a choice?” 

Bruce shook his head, already cutting up the leg of his trouser 

“nope”

 

The pain relief had kicked in enough at this point that Thor could barely feel Bruce working on his wound, only the sensation of carefully fingertips against numb skin.

But still Bruce would ask how he was every few minutes, checking his face for any physical signs of pain that his body was too stubborn to voice.

He caught the tension hiding between Thor’s brows. 

“Some people say distraction helps- would you like me to talk to you?” He avoided looking at Thor, blood rushing to his cheeks and shoulders folding in ever so slightly.

Thor thought about how calming he found the mans voice, how it felt like a storm, how it surrounded him like a wash of rain and sparked electricity through every vein like lighting.

“ I would- yes”

Bruce spoke of small things, where he studied, what book he last read, who he lived with (him and Tony shared a flat)

Thor found out Bruce was only a few years older than Thor, and already had seven PhD’s, soenthing he seemed shyly proud about.

But no matter the subject, Bruce spoke of it with the same enthusiasm and Thor took it it just the same, until they were grinning and laughing together as he worked. 

He watched Banner as he removed to sword and put it aside, eyes lingering on it for a moment before turning back to Thor’s leg.

“An heirloom” Thor told him, noticing the mans interest and remembering his previous mention of being a history buff; sitting on his hands to stop him from doing something stupid like brush the stray hairs from his doctors forehead.

“Must have an interesting family” he smiled, deep from his soul and held Thor’s gaze for a moment, his eyes grinning too.

Thor made a far off noise of agreement and continued to watch Banner work, small precise movements, and delicate dealings.

Wondering which was calming him more, the drugs or the doctor. Realistically he knew it was the drugs, but Thor often chose to ignore reality.

He watched as his wound was stitched, Bruce’s spare hand splayed across Thor’s thigh, skin burning beneath his gloved touch.

“You have no idea” he managed to breath out, feeling flushed all over from the littlest contact, Braun trying to keep up which his heart.

Thor had a tendency to crush fast, and to crush hard. He was invented in the idea of true love, and subconsciously sought it in every glance.

“If real life sword fights represents anything- I think I have a small idea....aaaand we’re all done” he wiped over the stitching, taking one last look to check everything was to his liking before wrapping it up and moving away.

He removed his hands from Thor’s leg but went back to looking at him, “there was no real muscle damage but I would avoid anything to strenuous for a few days, make sure you keep it clean and covered when you’re out, and you’ll need to come back in a few weeks to get those stitches removed-“

“Will you be doing it?” Thor blurted, not liking the idea of Tony pulling things out of his leg, and very much liking the idea of Bruce doing it.

Bruce seemed to pause for a moment, eyes softening and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. But he bit it down and nodded, “I can do- if that’s what you want?”

 

“It is”

 

Thor moped around his apartment, walking with a gentle limp that he exaggerated for pity- not that he received much from his roommates.

“Thor hurry up you’re blocking the screen” Loki growled, leaning to look around his injured brother at the show he was currently watching.

 

“I am injured!” He scoffed in response but did pick up the pace as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Three days ago- have you not healed yet?” Loki asked sarcastically, spreading himself out along the sofa and going back to ignoring his brother.

“No, and neither have you so shut up” he tore open a packet of pop tarts and placed them into the toaster, leaning his back against the counter and waiting for them to cook.

It had been a long three days. 

Of inconsistent pain and constant thoughts.

He thought of Bruce, the lightness of his fingers against his skin and the heavy feeling his heart was under whenever he smiled. 

He wanted to see him again- needed to.

It was as though the man were a siren, drawing Thor in and ensuring he go crazy with a lack of him.

He needed to see him again.

“Brunhilde stab me”

She spat out her drink, frowning at the wasted alcohol before narrowing her eyes at Thor and shaking her head.

“What?”

“Stab me, or just break something- anything you want, go nuts”

She stood stunned before realisation washed over her, she knew exactly what Thor was on about, and knew the exact source of his sudden desire for pain.

“Why don’t you just wait til he takes the stitches out?” She stole one of his poptarts as they jumped from the toaster, and began to walk away from a pouting Thor, leaving her words in the air between them.

Thor Walked through them, batting them aside.

“Because that’s so long” he plopped himself down in the armchair, plate balancing his lap as he threw his head back and groaned dramatically.

“Call him” Loki suggested, not all that bothered but still Intrigued as to what his brother would do about his ‘little’ crush.

Thor gave him an empty look, which felt like staring in a mirror without a reflection. 

“He gave you his number right? In case the pain got too bad or anything?” Loki asked, knowing fully well he did because he was right beside him and rather offended he didn’t receive anything of the sort.

But then again he didn’t spend half an hour flirting with the guy- unlike some.

“But the pain is fine” Thor spoke around a mouthful of poptart, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, bending to look at look and checking it was fine.

Loki groaned, “Just call him Thor, ask him out- please”

“But what if he says-“

“He won’t say no, Tony- that very weird nurse- said he’s gay and very single, so if you truly felt there was a connection... call him and see” loki puffed our, gasping in the wake of his words, niceties taking the air from his lungs.

Thor was curious as to the sudden   
Surge of brotherly love and advice that Loki was emitting, and the confusion had obviously seeped through his facial expression because Loki was sighing and pausing his programme.

“Look, I’m not a bad guy”

Thor and Brunhilde scoffed.

“Okay I am.... but Maybe I just want you to be happy?” He shrugged, pulling his classic ‘I’ve never done anything wrong in my entire live and I love you’ face

Thor slowly raised an eyebrow, body going rigid.

“Okay fine maybe I want you two to date, and get married, then move out so i can have your room” Loki sighed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest and watching Thor process the information.

 

Loki had always been bitter about pulling the shorter straw when they first moved in and getting stuck with the smallest room without so much as a window.

Thor laughed in disbelief, shaking his head and stuffing his face with another pop tart, smiling at his brother through the crumbs on his lips.

“It’s true, he has a Pinterest board” Brunhilde pitched in nonchalantly, reaching over for one of Thor’s pop tarts and reeling back when he slapped her hands.

Thor sat for a moment, chewing his food and rummaging through his thoughts, the lingering heat of Bruce’s eyes forever drilled into his brain until finally-

“I’m gonna call him!”

 

“Wahoo” loki And Brunhilde muttered, turning up the television volume and going back to shutting Thor out.

But Thor didn’t care, he had a spring to his step as he leapt for the phone, and a grin threatening to split his face as he read out Bruce’s number and dialled it in.

The few seconds of dial tone were the longest seconds Thor had ever experienced, it was as though time had stopped and lengthened for just that moment, just to torture him and draw out the suspension.

“Hello” a soft voice broke through the static and Thor felt lighter almost immediately, Bruce’s voice like yoga for the soul. 

 

“Um hi, it’s Thor...the guy with the-“

 

“I remember Thor,” he laughed “is everything alright? Your leg isn’t hurting is it?” His voice gained an edge that made Thor preen, an underlying tone of worry that gave him hope.

“No more than I assume a stab wound should” he felt like a young boy talking to his high school crush, sat hidden at the top of the stairs with the phone cord tangled around his nervous fingers.

“Good, good- I’m glad” Bruce told him, and Thor knew it to be true. He wondered if Bruce was smiling; if he was with Tony on a break or sat alone in his office- Thor his only human contact.

“So why did you call? If it wasn’t the leg” Bruce more thought aloud than directly asked, but it sent a jolt of nervous panic through Thor all the same.

A wave of doubt in a sea of confidence, big enough to wash all water ashore and leave Thor stranded.

Before he could get himself too worked up Bruce was speaking again, as though sensing his rising panic and immediately attempting to diffuse it “I mean I’m glad you called”

Bruce acting as the moon, pulling the tides and calming the waves, into a gentle lap; though within a second he could have them crashing again, he just never would.

“You are?”

Thor can’t remember the last time he was so hooked on someone, probably his ex girlfriend a few years back, but it had never worked.

But Bruce?

Bruce was new, and beautiful, and exciting, he was smart so they could bounce off each other in conversation and reflect comfortably in the silences they shared- they could work.

“I am” Bruce confirmed, heart seeping into his voice, that little bit of heart being all Thor needed to kickstart his.

Verbal shock pads to the chest, to get his blood coursing.

“Would you like to have coffee with me some time?” He didn’t realise but he had drawn in a large breath, not letting it out whilst he waited for the answer; chest aching with the burning urge to breath and ears ringing in the silence as he desperately tried to force through the static and hear Bruce reply.

“I’d love to- yes”

Bruce’s voice so close to his ear, sent pulses through his bones and the air around him, creating a dome around him to which the outside world was not welcome and his voice was all he could focus on.

Thor exhaled and nodded, relived.

Chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm as so it had never been affected at all.

“So I guess,” he paused hearing the breathing on the other end “the doctor will be seeing me now?” 

He could hear the phone be edged away from Bruce’s face, held at a distance whilst the man laughed; Loud and sputtery and honest.

He pictured him at his desk, giggling into medical files, eyes crinkling at the sides and laughter filling the lines.

Thor could already feel how addicting Bruce was going to be. 

How he was going to keep coming back for more, each time taking away a new aspect of Bruce until he could build him from memories, and visit it when apart from the real thing.

“Oh my god Thor- is it too late to cancel” his tone told Thor he definitely did not want to cancel, and so he nodded before realising Bruce wasn’t beside him, despite the feeling he was, and replying 

“You bet your sweet ass it is”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more of Thorbruce? Any scenarios or tropes you’d like? 
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> Remember my writing belongs to me and can not be reposted it republushed anywhere- there are laws people


End file.
